Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games
Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games is a crossover sports party game for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS released in November 2015 worldwide based off the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. Gameplay You compete in certain Olympic-based sports as Mario and Sonic characters, either; solo or in a team, one game or in a circuit. Characters In total, 24 characters appear, 4 of those being new. There are still the 4 categories from the previous games. Wii U Events Athletics *100m *400m *800m (NEW) *110m Hurdles *4x100m Relay *3000m Steeplechase (NEW) *Long Jump *Triple Jump *Hammer Throw *Javelin Throw *Discus Throw *Shot Put (NEW) *Pole Vault Gymnastics *Parallel Bars (NEW) *Trampoline *Rings (NEW) *Vault *Rhythmic Ribbon Aquatics *100m Freestyle *200m Freestyle (NEW) *4x100m Freestyle *10m Platform Diving (NEW) *Synchronized Swimming (Team) Canoeing *1000m Canoe Sprint (C2) *Canoe Slalom (Singles) (NEW) Cycling *Team Pursuit *Sprint (NEW) *Keirin (NEW) Equestrian *Show Jumping (Individual) Football *Association Football Beach Volleyball *Beach Volleyball Badminton *Badminton - Singles (NEW) *Badminton - Doubles Table Tennis *Table Tennis - Singles *Table Tennis - Doubles (NEW) Basketball *Basketball (NEW) Shooting *Double Trap (NEW) *10m Air Pistol (NEW) *Archery - Individual Fencing *Fencing - Epee *Fencing - Foil (NEW) *Fencing - Sabre (NEW) Boxing *Boxing (NEW) Weightlifting *Weightlifting (NEW) Multi-discipline *Triathlon (NEW) Dream Events *Dream Sprint (Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Double Dash!!) *Dream Hurdles (Baby Park from Mario Kart Double Dash!!) *Dream Long Jump (Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story) *Dream BMX (Wario Stadium from Mario Kart 64) *Dream Shooting (Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64 DS) *Dream Football (The Lava Pit from Mario Strikers Charged Football) *Dream Discus (Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure) *Dream Trampoline (Crazy Gadget from Sonic Adventure 2) *Dream Boxing (Death Egg's Eye from Sonic the Fighters) *Dream Relay (Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dream Uneven Bars (Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heores) *Dream Fencing (South Island from Sonic the Fighters) 3DS Events *Athletics: *100m *200m *400m *1500m *110m Hurdles *400m Hurdles *3000m Steeplechase *4x100m Relay *Marathon *20km Race Walk *Long Jump *Triple Jump *High Jump *Pole Vault *Hammer Throw *Discus Throw *Javelin Throw *Shot Put *Aquatics: *100m Freestyle *100m Breaststroke *100m Backstroke *100m Butterfly *4x100m Freestyle *200m Individual Medley *10m Platform Diving (Synchronized) *Water Polo *10km Marathon Swim *Synchronized Swimming *Gymnastics: *Horizontal Bar *Trampoline *Vault *Rings *Pommel Horse *Balance Beam *Floor Exersice *Rhythmic Ribbon *Sports: *Table Tennis (Doubles) *Beach Volleyball *Football *Badminton (Doubles) *Tennis (Singles) *Field Hockey *Basketball *Handball *Fighting: *Judo *Boxing *Taekwondo *Fencing - Epee *Wrestling - Freestyle *Cycling: *Team Pursuit *Omnium *Keirin *BMX *Individual Time Trial *Equestrian: *Show Jumping (Team) *Boat Games: *Rowing - Double Skulls *1000m Canoe Sprint C1 *1000m Kayak K4 *Canoe Slalom (Pair) *Sailing - 470 (Pair) *Shooting: *Double Trap *Skeet *10m Air Pistol *Archery (Individual) *Weightlifting: *Weightlifting *Multi - Discipline: *Triathlon *Modern Pentathlon Rivals Category:Sports Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Party Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2015 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Crossover Party Games Category:Mario and Sonic Games Category:Luigi